


Soft

by Madamot



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamot/pseuds/Madamot
Summary: Before Season 3.Drabble.Soft pieces of clothing
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Before Season 3.
> 
> I needed to write something soft because my WIPs are bringing me to an unhappy places.

Macy likes the feel of soft things especially after a hard day of fighting the forces of evil. 

Maggie noticed this with the Safe Space hoodies in every room of the house, she had asked why not bring the same one around the house. As a scientist Macy knew it was irrational but there was comfort in knowing that there was a hoodie waiting for her in every room. Even if she was already wearing one, rubbing her hands on another hoodie brought her calm. Maybe it was the part of the childhood dream to have a soft cuddly puppy.

There were other soft things she could get her hands on, but her sisters had acknowledged that the hoodies were her thing, and it was nice to think of them as hers. It did not mean everyone else were forbidden to use them. Maggie had to wear them in some of the Safe Space events. Mel sometimes borrowed from or for Ruby, depending on who was staying over. 

Macy liked Harry in them. She also liked Harry out of them. She was undecided on what she preferred him in between his sweaters or the hoodies, but she knows she likes it even better when they are relaxed in each others arms and their soft lips touch. It is a wonder in discovering soft sides to herself under his hands. She had days when she struggled with her hair, but under his hands he regarded them like delicate silk. She did not think of herself as having soft hands, until he said that to her as he held her hands stroking it lovingly, a soft smile on his lips that she had taken as an invitation to kiss. The soft sigh they shared as they drew apart because the world was still turning and there were new challenges ahead.

She had a soft smile of her own as she thought on these things.


End file.
